Complicated
by Citronade
Summary: " J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon tout.  Je quitta Phoenix pour aller habité chez mon père pour oublier ce poids qui me faisait horriblement mal." Ma première fiction    Lemon a venir
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, il était mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon tout. Je quitta Phoenix pour aller habité chez mon père pour oublier ce poids qui me faisait horriblement mal.

Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans je viens de Forks née de parents divorcée quand j'avais 2 ans depuis j'habite a Phoenix, je passais mes journées avec mes amies, mais tout a basculé le jour ou Tyler est mort. Il était mon meilleur ami, il savait tout de moi comme je savais tout de lui, ont n'étais les inséparables, le jour ou je l'ai rencontré sa était un des plus beau jours de ma vie :

_**C'était il y a 5ans, **_

_**j'étais dans le parc ou j'allais souvent étant petite, je lisais quand un homme ma volé mon sac, je courus après lui et appelé a l'aide quand il est apparu en mettant KO le voleur et il venu vers moi**_

_**- Sa va mademoiselle ? Tenais je crois que c'est votre sac.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup euh ..**_

_**- Je m'appelle Tyler Craig et vous ? **_

_**- Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, en tout cas merci d'avoir rattraper ce voleur, je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous remercié de ce geste **_

_**- Permettez-moi de vous payez un café? **_

_**- A une seule condition si on se tutoie .**_

_**Il ris et nous allâmes au café. Et les jours passèrent, notre amitié se forgea et nous sommes devenu les meilleurs amis.**_

Jusqu'au jour ou j'appris la mort de Tyler, il avait eu un accident de voiture, une voiture lui a rentré dedans le conducteur n'avais pas vu le stop. Mon monde s'est écroulé, je n'ai plus gout à rien, pour moi il était plus que mon meilleur ami, j'était tombé amoureuse de lui le premier jour ou je l'avais vu mais jamais je lui avait dit, peur de le perdre. Aujourd'hui je l'ai perdu, et je ne sortais plus, je restais cloitrée chez moi, comme si mon âme avait quitté ce corps. Sa faisait5 mois que sa duré. Du jour au lendemain ma mère avait fait mes valises et me dit :

- Ma chérie, les mois passent et tu es toujours dans le même état, c'est pour sa je veux pas que t'aille habité chez ton père pendant quelle temps finir tes études et te faire des nouveaux amies .

J'allais riposté mais a quoi bon que j'aille un endroit ou un n'autre, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

1 semaines plus tard

Je suis contente de revoir mon père malgré tout. Il m'a inscrite dans le lycée de Forks et je reprenais demain. Le soir comme d'habitude je pleuré, je me remémoré les souvenirs passé avec Tyler. Le lendemain matin, je me prépare pour allé en cours après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Je pris la voiture que mon père ma acheter une Chevrolet pour allé en cours. J'alla a mon premier cours les maths comme par hasard la matière que je déteste le plus. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec ce prof ( ton ironique voyons xD) Je partis pour mon n'autre cours le français, je m'assis a côté d'une fille elle m'adressa la parole.

- Salut je me présent je m'appelle Angela Weber et toi t'es Isabella ?

- Salut Angela mais s'il te plaît je préfère Bella!

- Oki Bella, ta quoi comme cours après ?

- J'ai Espagnol et toi?

- Pareil si tu veux tu peux resté avec moi et après on n'ira mangé ensemble avec mes amies a la cafétéria ?

- Merci c'est gentille.

Angela est très gentille et j'allais bien

m'entendre avec elle. Après l'espagnol, on n'allèrent à la cafétéria, elle me présenta a ses amies. Mike Newton me collait déjà, il me portait sur les nerfs déjà. Jessica quand à elle sur ses airs de gentille je sentais que j'allais pas m'entendre avec elle et Eric le petit copain de Angela, il formait un jolie couple je trouve. Je vis des gens arrivé a la cafétéria il était en groupe, je demanda a Angela qui était ses gens.

- Alors, ces deux la c'est Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale ils sortent ensemble et ils forment un très jolie couple je trouve. La c'est Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen ils sont en couple aussi, leurs parents sont Esmée Cullen et Carlisle Cullen se sont leurs parents adoptifs. Et celui qui est caché derrière c'est Edward Cullen le célibataire de la bande il est très solitaire on l'a jamais vu en couple avec une fille.

Je l'ai pas encore aperçu ses yeux rencontrèrent mes yeux, j'ai cru rêver quand j'ai vu ses yeux et je me retrouva dans le noir en entendant les autres criant mon prénom c'était le néant total.

_J'espère que pour un premier chapitre que vous avez aimé je tiens a précisé que c'est ma première fiction! Depuis longtemps j'avais envie d'en faire un mais j'osé pas trop peur de pas savoir l'écrire déjà je suis désolé si j'ai fait des fautes horribles et que je n'ai pas vu je suis très nul pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison je vous en parle même pas ^^ _

_Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle fait un malaise en voyant Edward ?_

_Vous le serez dans le chapitre 2 _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alors déjà je tiens a remercié aux gens qui lisent ma fiction. Et j'espère que je vous déçois pas, en tout cas merci beaucoup sa me donne envie de plus écrire._

Chapitre 2 

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux, je m'aperçu que je n'étais plus au lycée mais dans un lit d'hôpital; mon père était la a côté de moi entrain de penser quand il a vu que j'était réveiller.

**- Ma chérie tu m'a fais peur, tu te souviens de qui s'est passé ?**

**- Non, pas tellement j'était a la cantine avec Angela et ses amies quand on discuter et après je m'en souviens plus.**

**- C'est normal ma chérie tu va resté a l'hôpital 1 journée en observation pour voir si tout va bien mais tu devrais rentré normalement demain a la maison.**

Un homme entra dans la chambre, il était très beau pour dire sa devrait être le médecin.

**- Bonjour Isabella, je suis le médecin Carlisle Cullen vous avez fait un malaise mais tout devrais aller mieux mais je préfère vous gardé en observation.**

**- Merci monsieur Cullen je pourrais retourné en cours quand ?**

**- Dans 2 jours, bon je vous laisse monsieur Swan je peux vous parlez si vous plaît?**

**- Ok, ma chérie je vais y aller après je dois retourné au post. Je viens te cherché demain, repose toi bien ma chérie.**

**-Merci papa, à demain.**

J'essayé de me rappeler le moment ou je suis tombé mais c'était le néant total. J'était dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu Angela rentré dans la pièce.

**- Salut Bella, tu sais que tu nous a fait peur, mais l'importance c'est que tu va bien.**

**- Merci Angela, mais j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Car mes souvenirs sont bref.**

**- Ah bon ? Ont n'étais entrain de discuté toutes les deux et quand t'a vu les Cullens tu m'a demandé qui c'était et après quand ta vu Edward tu es devenu toute blanche, tu tremblé et après tu as dit un prénom mais je n'avais pas entendu avec le bruit et après tu t'es évanouie.**

**- Tyler !**

Je me souvenue de tout, non c'est pas possible j'ai du rêvé sur le coup, mais non c'est bien la vérité. Il lui ressemblé non c'est pas vrai. Ou c'était peut être Tyler il a changé d'identité un truc de se genre, mais non la je divague Tyler est mort et enterré j'étais a son enterrement. Non je rêve c'est pas vrai-je suis entrain de dormir. Je crié et pleuré je me sentais mal je voulais Tyler.

**- Docteur je vous en prie Bella ne va pas bien, vite ! entendis-je , c'était Angela**

Monsieur Cullen m'a injecté un médicament pour m'endormir.

Pov Angela:

Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui arrive la pauvre Bella si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour elle. Monsieur Cullen se retourna vers moi et Monsieur Swan arriva

**- Qu' est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle devienne a moitié hystérique comme sa ?**

**- Elle m'avais demander de lui rappeler de ce qui s'avais passé et après elle a commença a crier Tyler.**

**- Mais pourquoi a-t'elle crié son nom que lui a tu dis ?**

**- C'était a la cantine on parlais des Cullens et quand elle a vu Edward elle s'est évanouie.**

**- Merde est-ce possible que Tyler ressemble a Edward…**

**- Monsieur Swan qui est Tyler ?**

**- C'était le meilleur amie de Bella et il mort il y a 7 mois, merde c'est pas bien du tout elle est venue ici pour guérir de lui et c'est pas sa qui va arrangé les choses.**

J'était abasourdie de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je me plains Bella j'ai mal pour elle, mais je sera la pour elle.

Pov Bella:

Je me réveilla encore dans ce lit mais la je me souvenais de tout. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits sinon j'ira tout droit dans un asile de fou, alors Edward ressemble a Tyler, que vais-je faire changer de lycée ou resté ici et peut être envisagé d'allé lui parlé, non jamais je pourrais, j'aura trop l'impression de parlé a Tyler. Ou je retourne au lycée et j'essaye de l'évité, je sais pas ce que je vais faire ou essayé tout de même de voir si il est comme Tyler et faire connaissance, bon déjà il fallait que je sorte déjà de cet hôpital et après on verra ce que il en saura,

_**Le lendemain soir**_

Mon père et moi sortîmes de l'hôpital en silence, on n'arriva a la maison, j'osé pas affronté son regard.

**- Bella, Angela m'a tout expliqué…**

**- Ah … Papa je ne sais pas quoi vraiment dire tout ce que je sais que Edward n'ai pas Tyler, malgré la ressemblance, je vais essayé de prendre sur moi **me mentis-je a moi-même.

**- Bella t'es sure de toi ? Si tu veux tu peux retournée a Phoenix, je ne veux pas que cela te perturbe, il lui ressemble énormément tu sais, j'ai parlé avec son père car son père est le docteur de la ville. Je lui ai dit que Edward ressemblé Tyler et qu'il était décédé, et que t'avais encore du mal à t'en remettre, il m'a aussitôt demandé si il devait partir lui et sa famille mais je leur est dit non car se sont des braves gens alors si t'es sure de vouloir resté ma chérie?**

**- T'inquiète papa, je veux resté ici je vais essayé de prendre sur moi. Bon, papa je suis désolé je suis très fatigué je vais aller me coucher.**

**- Ok, ma chérie bonne nuit;**

J'arriva dans ma chambre, je m'allongea et je planais un peu, je me sentais mal , demain les cours j'imagine si je le croise dans les couloirs je sais pas si j'arrivera a tenir.

Je me réveille, je m'étais endormie, il était 6 heures, je me suis levée et me prépara pour aller affronté cette journée.

J'arriva au lycée en n'avance et j'avais maths, j'étais dans les couloirs, je voulais arrivé en avance et je priée pour pas croiser ce Edward. Je marchais vite pour arrivé a la salle que je n'avais pas vu la personne qu'était en face et lui ai entré dedans et fait tombé mes affaires par terre.

**- Quelle maladroite je suis. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir bousculé disant cela a la personne en baissant la tête**

**- Ce n'est rien, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi t'es Bella ?**

Aussitôt je le regarda dans les yeux et ….

* * *

_Désolé d'avoir coupé a la_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que la, je sais il y a eu beaucoup de blabla dans celui-ci j'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en n'avais pensé soyez franc j'accepte les critiques._

_Pour le prochain chapitre il y aura un Pov Bella et pour finir un Pov Edward_


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour cette fiction je reviendra un peu plus tard car je bloque un peu, mais la j'en n'écris une n'autre qui est différente de celle-ci et qui m'inspire plus.


End file.
